


Lesson 2: self-awareness

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, IryStorm, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Sex education [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Квентин познаёт себя.





	Lesson 2: self-awareness

**Author's Note:**

> AU от канона (квесты были, Монстра и последующих событий — нет).
> 
> Вторая часть цикла «Sex Education».

В комнате Элиота горели свечи. Много свечей, несколько парили прямо в воздухе.

— Ого, — присвистнул Квентин, закрывая за собой дверь, — что за повод?

Элиот привлёк его к себе, мягко поцеловал.

— А разве нужен повод, чтобы устроить романтику своему парню?

Ох. Когда на Элиота находило лирическое настроение, Квентину тоже хотелось делать всякие глупости. Вроде мурлыканья песен Тейлор Свифт, дурацких селфи на телефон или подкидывания записочек Элиоту под дверь.

Это он, кстати, пробовал, и потом был ужасно рад, когда обнаружил их все бережно сложенными у Элиота в ящике стола.

— Я не заслужил, — честно признался Квентин и потянулся за новым поцелуем, не в силах удержаться. Целоваться с Элиотом было чудеснее всего на свете.

Впрочем, Квентин мог бы назвать парочку идей ещё лучше.

— Глупости, — фыркнул Элиот, заправляя непослушную прядь ему за ухо. Квентин откровенно обожал этот его жест.

— Глупости это хорошо, — серьёзно сказал Квентин, обнимая его.

Он соскучился. На неделе они виделись не так уж часто: Элиот мотался в Филлори на очередное заседание парламента Фэн (и Квентин не ревновал, конечно нет), а сам он сдавал тест по недавно определённой наконец магической специализации.

Починка маленьких вещей, надо же. Будто после всего пережитого им всем ещё требовались тесты.

Так что теперь, когда впереди маячили целые выходные вдвоём, Квентин откровенно надеялся, что они не будут вылезать из постели.

Элиот снова его поцеловал, потянул с плеч толстовку, и Квентин охотно выпутался из неё, ныряя в уютные родные объятия.

Элиот выглядел потрясающе: узкие джинсы, чёрная рубашка, небрежно расстёгнутая у горла. Квентин не удержался и поцеловал его ключицу, с восхищением почувствовав, как руки Элиота прижали его ближе.

— Что ты нам приготовил на сегодня? — спросил он, борясь с любопытством, и потёрся носом Элиоту о плечо. — Готов поспорить, что всё это не просто так.

Честно говоря, ему больше всего хотелось потянуть Элиота за собой на постель и целовать, запустив пальцы в его охуенные кудри, пока хватит дыхания.

— Тебе понравится, обещаю,- шепнул Элиот и взялся за футболку Квентина.

Ему уже нравилось. Элиот распаковывал его, не торопясь и явно наслаждаясь: гладил по бокам и груди, чувственно целовал шею, от чего Квентин млел и покрывался мурашками. Присев, помог ему избавиться от обуви, стянул штаны, мимолетно приласкав уже твердеющий член. Иногда Квентину было стыдно от того, как легко и быстро он заводится в присутствии Элиота. Но того это, похоже, совершенно не волновало.

Квентин не заметил, как оказался совершенно обнажен. Элиот при этом всё ещё был полностью одет.

— Ложись в постель.

Элиот мягко развернул его за плечи и подтолкнул к широкой кровати.

Квентин послушно лёг, урвав напоследок поцелуй. Но Элиот, к его удивлению, к нему не присоединился. Сделав пару шагов назад, он опустился в большое кресло — то самое, которое они не так давно осквернили на вечеринке. При воспоминании об этом Квентин смущённо покраснел.

— А ты? — недоуменно спросил он.

— А я буду смотреть, — просто заявил Элиот, закладывая ногу на ногу.

— На что? — тупо уточнил Квентин, приподнимаясь на локтях, и покраснел, когда Элиот красноречиво вскинул бровь.

— На тебя. Ты покажешь мне, что тебе нравится.

— Но ты же знаешь?.. — протянул Квентин растерянно, не понимая, что происходит. Элиот смотрел так, что у Квентина уже стояло вовсю, но почему-то не хотел присоединиться, и Квентин неловко подтянул к себе колени.

— Знаю, — кивнул Элиот. — А вот ты — не очень. Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты сам узнал, что тебе нравится. Поэтому расслабься и доверься мне.

Это было так странно и смущающе, что на секунду Квентину захотелось залезть под одеяло. Но одеяла на постели предусмотрительно не было.

— Эл...

— Кью, — в тон ему ответил тот и сцепил пальцы в замок. — Чего ты стыдишься? Меня?

— Я не стыжусь, просто...

— Тогда ляг нормально и не закрывайся. Я помогу.

Элиот говорил тем своим особенным голосом — низким, с хрипотцой, — которым обычно нашёптывал всякие грязные вещи Квентину на ухо, доводя до исступления.

Не послушаться было невозможно. Квентин закрыл глаза, тихо выдохнул и выпрямил колени, подтянулся слегка на локтях, чтобы лечь головой на подушку.

— Умница, — похвалил голос Элиота, и от его интонации по коже побежали мурашки. Квентин сглотнул и поёрзал затылком, жмурясь изо всех сил. — Кью. Дыши. Ну же. Я здесь, рядом с тобой.

Квентин кивнул и сосредоточился на его голосе, спокойном и ласковом, знакомом и близком.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, чего сам хочешь, — продолжил Элиот мягко. — Понял, как тебе может быть хорошо. Я хочу видеть, как ты гладишь себя, Квентин, как трогаешь и ласкаешь.

Невыносимый.

— Ладно, — прошептал Квентин, борясь с нахлынувшим возбуждением и сладким страхом, — если ты скажешь, что делать.

— Хитрец, — тихо рассмеялся Элиот. — Но я обещал. Сначала шея, Кью. Погладь себя — легко, кончиками пальцев, чтобы было немного щекотно.

Квентин коснулся собственной шеи, выполняя приказ, обвёл кадык.

— Тебе нравится так? Попробуй немного сильнее. Как сделал бы я, если бы это была моя рука?

Элиот определённо был бы более жёстким. Квентин обхватил горло, сжал немного, ненадолго перекрывая доступ воздуха, а затем жадно вдохнул. Ладонь Элиота больше, он бы мог обхватить его шею целиком...

От этой мысли член заинтересованно дёрнулся, и Элиот удовлетворённо выдохнул.

— Хороший мальчик. Продолжай.

— Я хочу тебя, — жалобно протянул Квентин, не открывая глаз, скользнул второй рукой себе на живот, остужая разгорячённую кожу. — Я соскучился, Эл. Очень.

— Тогда покажи мне, — приказал Элиот, и Квентин прикусил губу, спускаясь ладонью ниже по животу, тронул косточку на бедре и застонал, пытаясь подтянуть колени к груди. — Не прячься, Кью. Накажу.

От этого обещания член у Кью окончательно встал и прижался к животу.

— Не нужно стесняться, малыш, — продолжал Элиот. — На вечеринке ты был смелее.

На вечеринке ты не смотрел на меня так, подумал Квентин. А сейчас он самому себе казался таким голым, словно был не только без одежды, но и без кожи. Словно Элиот глядел ему прямо в душу.

Квентин двинул рукой по члену, раз-другой, надеясь, что Элиот оставит эту забаву и наконец присоединится. Он умирал как хотел ощутить тяжесть его горячего тела на себе.

— Не торопись, — притормозил Элиот. — Легче. Смочи ладонь.

Квентин послушно облизал пальцы и вернул их на член, наслаждаясь скольжением.

— Соски, Кью. Не обделяй их вниманием, они у тебя такие сладкие.

Квентин не сдержал стона и потянулся к груди. Ему нравилось чувствовать горячий язык Элиота на них. И зубы. Он сжал пальцы, зашипел от контраста нежных поглаживаний и резкой боли.

— Молодец. Сожми еще раз.

Слушаться было легко, словно руки Элиота сами направляли его, подсказывая, где погладить, где ущипнуть и где сжать. Откинув голову на подушку, Квентин погрузился в эту ласку, расставаясь с сомнениями. Голос Элиота вёл его — раскованный, откровенный — и Квентин ласкал себя, гладил, сжимая в пальцах головку напряжённого члена, с каждым мгновением теряя, кажется, остатки рассудка.

— Я так хочу тебя, детка, — позвал Элиот. Он теперь сидел на самом краю кресла, жадно вглядываясь в каждое его движение. — Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наброситься на тебя прямо сейчас, но ещё не время. Ты должен быть готов.

— Я уже почти...

— Нет, — оборвал его Элиот. — Ещё рано. Под подушкой смазка. Выдави немного. Я хочу, чтобы ты растянул себя.

Квентин замер, чувствуя, как румянец заливает шею и все лицо. Это уже было слишком.

— Я не...

— Ты никогда не трогал себя там, — кивнул Элиот. — Я догадывался. Это приятно, Кью. И я хочу посмотреть, как ты это делаешь. Ты ведь сделаешь для меня?

— Чёрт, Эл!

Квентину нравилось, когда Элиот трахал его пальцами — своими длинными, охуенно музыкальными пальцами, от которых можно было кончить за считанные секунды. Ему нравилось растягивать Элиота под себя — погружаться в чужой тесный жар, ловить отголоски удовольствия на любимом лице. Но ему не приходило в голову развлекаться так самостоятельно.

— Ну же, Кью. Что тебя смущает?

Квентин и сам не знал. Чёрт возьми, ну почему Элиот над ним издевается именно сейчас? Почему просто не подойдет и не возьмёт сам?

Раздосадованный собственной реакцией, Квентин извлек тюбик, выдавил и растёр прохладную массу. Элиот в кресле подался вперёд и сидел теперь на самом краешке, жадно вглядываясь в картину перед собой. Неужели ему действительно настолько нравится?

Квентин снова зажмурился, чтобы не видеть этого жадного взгляда, и приподнял бёдра, раскрываясь перед Элиотом окончательно. Собственные пыльцы казались теперь слишком холодными, Квентин застонал, просовывая один внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление и отчаянно жмурясь.

— Вот так, — подначил его Элиот, а потом матрас рядом с Квентином вдруг прогнулся от его веса. — Я здесь, — прошептал Элиот совсем близко, — я хочу видеть тебя ближе. Ну же, Квентин. Я знаю, что ты хочешь больше. Тебе всегда мало, мой сладкий, мой жадный Кью. Трахни себя для меня.

Это было невыносимо. Особенно потому, что Элиот был прав: Квентину было мало. Почти всегда мало, и он порой пугался сам себя от того, что хотел прочувствовать Элиота ещё ближе. Если бы можно было позволить ему влезть в себя целиком, Квентин бы это сделал. И собственных пальцев теперь не хватало.

— Такой послушный, — жарко шептал Элиот, — мой хороший мальчик. Ты можешь принять больше одного, ну же, давай.

И Квентин послушно втолкнул в себя сразу три пальца. Восхитительно давление на стенки заставило его застонать. Он неудобно вывернул кисть, трахая себя рукой, и сходил с ума, чувствуя близость Элиота.

И в то же время это было потрясающе.

— В следующий раз испробуем что-нибудь из моих игрушек, — промурлыкал Элиот, склонившись к горящему уху Квентина, заставляя дрожать всем телом. — Ведь пальцев так мало, правда, Квентин? Ты хочешь мой член, — прошептал его голос, обжигая дыханием, и Квентин застонал в ответ, трахая себя сильнее, глубже, и всё равно недостаточно. — Хочешь, чтоб я тебя выебал, навалился сверху и сделал с тобой всё, что захочу, правда? — Квентин почти не слышал его, так сильно накатило возбуждение, смывая любые сомнения и страхи, любые мысли, кроме желания, жажды заполненности, Элиота внутри и снаружи себя. — В следующий раз я приготовлю для тебя один из моих славных вибраторов — тот, что потолще. А когда ты трахнешь себя этой деткой, растянешь себя хорошенько, я возьму тебя сам, и ты будешь стонать подо мной и просить ещё, Квентин...

Квентина выгнуло на постели, сотрясая в оргазме, словно огромная жаркаяя волна удовольствия накатила и унесла всё, кроме полного удовлетворения.

Это было... опустошающе. Он повернул голову, встретившись с тёмным взглядом Элиота, и потянулся за поцелуем. Элиот жадно вылизал его рот, и если бы Квентин мог, он потребовал бы второй заход.

— Ты был прекрасен.

Квентин бросил взгляд на свой запачканный спермой живот, на взмокшие волоски на груди, представил, какими красными от покусываний наверняка выглядели губы — и подавил рвущееся было наружу смущение.

— Нравлюсь? — спросил он вместо этого, закидывая руки за голову и сладко потягиваясь, чтобы Элиот мог получше рассмотреть.

Ему было хорошо и уютно. Что бы ни происходило вокруг и на душе, пока рядом был Элиот, Квентин не чувствовал себя ни неправильным, ни одиноким.

— Ты даже представить не можешь, как.

Элиот хмыкнул, кивком указав на собственный стояк, явно причиняющий неудобства.

— Тогда зрелище за зрелище? — коварно предложил Квентин. — Ты мог бы начать с того своего любимого вибратора...

— Слишком много хочешь, Колдуотер, — фыркнул Элиот и наконец-то навалился на него всем телом, прижал к покрывалу за запястья и взглянул сверху вниз — тем самым своим взглядом, жадным и ласковым одновременно. Словно Элиот хотел забрать его себе целиком. — Зрелище надо ещё заслужить.

И Квентин потратил всю ночь, чтобы доказать ему, что он достоин.


End file.
